


盛夏荧光

by ElsaCha



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha
Summary: #珉浩，破镜重圆#目光MV产生的脑洞，又因为荧之泪的歌词有点跑偏
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01

横滨已经进入深秋，走在路上能看见街边的银杏已经全都变成了浓郁的金黄色。阿沈缩了缩脖子，今天看阳光不错，大衣里只穿了一件卫衣，风直往脖子里钻。还是有些冷的呢，要不去买一杯热拿铁喝吧，阿沈一边紧了紧卫衣领口，一边想。

绕了三条街拐到了常喝的咖啡店，阿沈站在街边的树下，唑了一口温热的咖啡。抬头眯眼盯着穿过树叶间隙的几缕阳光，盘算着还有多久才能到圣诞假期。

一个毛绒绒的身影出现在视线例，和多年前那个点亮了阿沈人生中夏天的少年重合在一起。穿着毛绒绒的羊羔绒外套的身影搬着巨大的纸箱在路上摇摇晃晃地前进着。行进到咖啡店门口，纸箱似乎是收到命运的引力，哐当一下掉落在地上。

阿沈的视线从对方因为忙着捡东西而低下的脑袋，巡视到微微卷曲的细软发丝，饱满小巧的唇瓣，还有嘴角曾被自己亲吻舔舐过的痣。不可抗拒地吸引力拉扯着阿沈走近那个熟悉又陌生的身影。 

怀揣着一个砰砰乱跳的心，帮对方捡着散乱在地上的纸张和衣服。当指尖触碰在一起的时候，阿沈感觉到自己的心脏紧缩了一下。视线顺着对方的手一路往上，飘过了毛绒绒的袖口，毛衣领口露出来的脖子和喉结，对上了瞪得圆圆的双眼里惊讶的情绪。

阿沈突然觉得自己的心脏从未如此踏实地跳动过。如此激动又美好的秋日，就在这一瞬间。

“昌珉！”令人怀念的小奶音从对方嘴里蹦出，回过神来的时候，已经面对面坐在咖啡店里。对方面前放着的依旧是加了双倍巧克力粉的摩卡，好像一切都不曾改变。

阿沈盯着对方在阳光下泛着金色的发丝和睫毛，一边认真听着对方说着这几年的现状，一边习惯性频频点头。还好因为上个月把头发剪短了，头毛并没有随着动作晃动，不然真的很像一只优雅乖巧的大型犬。

重新滚到一起真的是再正常不过的事，阿沈从来没有质疑过允浩对自己的吸引力。从长相到性格都是与自己极端不同的一个人，但是只要他在，阿沈的视线从来无法从对方身上移开3分钟以上。

这一切的开始或许有些俗套，不过是大学入学第一天，迎新的学长带着甜甜的微笑将阿沈带到了自己的寝室。一路上学长絮絮叨叨地介绍了大学生活的种种繁事，然而阿沈记得的也只有对方精致得过分的脸颊。说是一见钟情也不为过。

再见的时候也就隔了几天，阿沈被室友以丰富大学生活的名义拉着一起加入了学生会。

室友每天带着阿沈参加各种学生会活动，毕竟有着可爱脸庞高挑身材的少年总是女孩们乐于交往的对象。殊不知少年清澈的小鹿眼睛总是跟随着元气满满的学生会长。

后来，一起打羽毛球蓝球，搞乐队，学习温书，打游戏逃课，渐渐从对方关照的可爱学弟，变成交际圈里心知肚明的男朋友。哪有这么多巧合般的爱好，不过是阿沈用2年时间处心积虑的谋划罢了。

11月末的横滨还处在秋天的温度，而街道上已经充满了圣诞的气氛。把郑允浩按在酒店挂着槲寄生的门上亲吻的时候，沈昌珉脑子里还闪过了自己与郑允浩曾经一起度过的好几个假期。他们曾在北海道寒冷的圣诞节一起把自己拍进雪地里，也曾在镰仓的夏季在山里寻找萤火虫。

当然阿沈很快就没有空思考了，脱掉毛绒绒的外套之后，对方身上仅有一件宽松的毛衣。唇舌像是无法分离般地交缠在一起，像是较劲般地相互比拼着。每当阿沈想要退开一公分的时候，允浩的舌尖总会追上来，或是上颚被勾回去，又或是干燥的嘴唇被扫过。再配合着一个半抬的眼神，艳丽至极缺又不过分轻佻。郑允浩就是沈昌珉疯狂的原罪。

嘴上无法取胜，只能手上更加努力，隔着毛衣拢上允浩的左胸，饱满的手感和热情的心跳都是那么的熟悉。拇指和食指将羊绒和突起一起捻搓，感受着对方因为自己的动作而情不自禁地颤动。

既是已经迫不及待，两人还是粘连着滚进了浴室，拆开了大理石台面上的套子。将对方架在洗手台上进入的时候，阿沈掐着对方手感依旧极好的腰，盯着镜子里自己闪烁着狩猎欲望的眼睛，脑海中闪过一个念头。

夏天结束了，秋天还能重续吗？


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 努力产出自行车

02

“昌珉，吃宵夜嘛～” 

半夜11点阿沈正躺在沙发上看书，突然冒出这么一条短信。宅宅看了一眼温暖的客厅，想着本来和沙发长相思首的夜晚计划，内心挣扎了30秒，最终还是回了一条：“哥想吃什么呢？”

然后又用了30秒和沙发进行告别，然后穿上毛衣和黑大衣，纠结了一下造型需要和实际温度，最终放弃了破洞裤。

相约在阿沈食堂之一的拉面店见面，先到的阿沈站在门口，计算着这个点吃这碗拉面的话，明天运动量需要加多少。

半夜12点的横滨街道，各色的招牌和圣诞的装饰依旧亮着，郑允浩穿着格子大衣，围着红色的围巾，穿过灯光走来。小小的脸半藏在厚厚的围巾里，几挫头发任性地翘着。距离三步之遥的时候，允浩眯着眼牵起嘴角，叫了一声昌珉。

此时暖调的黄色灯光正打在他的脸上，显得格外柔和，阿沈感觉自己的心里的小鹿好像迫不及待地想要蹦到对方身边，再用毛茸茸的鹿角蹭上三下。

吃完暖烘烘的拉面，又去便利店买了啤酒，允浩买了一个草莓冰淇淋拿着小口小口地吃着。阿沈一边回应着允浩对今天繁重工作的热情总结，一边瞄着对方嘴角的沾着的冰淇淋思索着要不要啃上去。

理所应当地散步到酒店开了房，允浩脱去大衣窝进了皮质沙发里，深V领的毛衣开衫露出了大片的胸膛。比起锁骨，饱满的胸部更加吸引阿沈的视线。

递给对方一管桃子味的果酒，阿沈开了一罐啤酒坐在床边，试图用聊天来分散一下自己脑子里过于快进的一些画面。

“哥今天怎么突然想吃宵夜，不用保持身材了嘛？”

即使是甜甜的果酒，也已经使允浩的脸微微泛红。听了阿沈的问句，允浩偏了偏头，反问到：“哥的身材最近难道保持的不好嘛？”同时自己解开了毛衣开衫仅有的两颗扣子，小巧的乳头和精瘦的腰都随着动作暴露在了空气中。

阿沈随即站起来，一手捏住允浩的下巴迫使其抬头，然后弯下腰狠狠地咬上了对方的嘴唇。舌头交缠的时候，还能尝到残留着的桃子气味。

视线交缠中，允浩的眼神里带着三分轻佻三分渴望，还有四分阿沈看不懂的情绪。阿沈感到对方的双手从自己的毛衣下摆里探进来，指尖勾勒着腹肌的轮廓。

阿沈分神想着，’还好最近也有好好锻炼，不然腹肌都要没有了‘的时候，裤子已经被对方的双手解开，自己蠢蠢欲动的性器被一手掌握揉搓。耳垂也被温暖的唇舌包裹住，允浩刻意压低的小奶音贴着耳廓响起，“昌多里，不想哥嘛？”

美食当前，阿沈一向果断，一手托着圆润的屁股，一手环着窄腰，站起来就往浴室走，也不担心对方会无法保持平衡。允浩果然自觉地双手圈住阿沈的脖子，双腿夹紧对方腰，把自己牢牢挂在了弟弟身上。当然也顺便用大腿根部蹭了蹭阿沈已经很鼓了的裆部，感到前进的脚步更快了之后，满足地眯着眼，又把脸埋进阿沈的肩窝继续蹭。

一起进入浴室之后，阿沈也不管两人身上还穿着衣服，直接打开花洒让水流冲刷两人紧贴的身躯。盯着允浩被水淋湿的头发和小脸，阿沈心中感慨了一句，好像更艳丽了啊！然后情不自禁地吻上了对方的眼睛，舌尖一卷带走了睫毛上挂着的水珠。

迅速脱去自己身上的毛衣和裤子，阿沈靠着浴室的瓷砖，扯着允浩的上臂，想要啃咬对方嘴角的痣。但是却被对方抢占了先机，喉结被牙齿摩挲着，两人挺立的性器也被握在一起撸动。

阿沈享受着服务，忍不住冒出嘶吼，却听到对方的调笑，“昌珉OK？”

温顺的小鹿眼瞬间爆发出狼一样的光芒，阿沈一手拍上对方的臀瓣，发出啪的一声。另一只手捞过边上的润滑剂，对着臀缝间的褶皱挤了整整半管。粗暴地直接探入两根手指扩张，对方的身体却接受良好地直接吞入了。

野蛮地搅动之后，用指尖刮弄着对方的内壁，终于见到了允浩因为情动而渐渐有些失控的表情。抵上年长者的额头，阿沈盯着对方快被渴望充满的眼睛，有些恶劣地问：“允浩哥，想要吃什么呢？”

年长者半抬着眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己嘴角的痣，用气音说：“当然是想要把昌珉吃掉啦，用下面。” 果然成功换来了阿沈抽出手指，用硬得不行的性器狠狠顶了进去。

单手扣着允浩的脖子，将他按在墙上贯穿，唇舌玩弄着对方饱满的胸部，用牙齿咬着小巧的乳头撕拉到红肿不堪，然后再用力地吮吸。看着对方因为自己而陷入情欲的漩涡，阿沈也不知道令自己上瘾的是郑允浩的身体，还是让本来禁欲的美人和自己一起沉沦的满足感。

在浴室里发泄了一次之后，他们又在酒店的床上继续疯狂地做了两次。在被简单的清洁之后，允浩留下一句昌珉晚安就抱着被子睡了过去，小奶音都因为过度呻吟而沙哑了。

阿沈躺在对方身边，侧头望着对方的睡颜，心里有些郁闷地嘟囔着，好像这次，是不是被当成炮友了？


End file.
